


Hobgoblin Be-Bop

by Nothing_with_a_twist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Case Fic, Eventual Smut, Guns, Hobgoblins gone wild, M/M, Plotty, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_with_a_twist/pseuds/Nothing_with_a_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After purgatory boys have had enough of saving the world and plan to take it easy with simple straightforward case. You know, enjoy the little things in hunters' life. Things end up messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobgoblin Be-Bop

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after purgatory. Bobby didn't die, his house wasn’t burned to the ground and Cas took Dean's hand at the portal and returned without being brainwashed. Simple case fic with some Destiel in it, not shameless smut just plain smut will ensue and some violence and general information about guns. Perhaps little humor later on but not sure if it is funny (amazingly enough I started this with very serious attempt but that illusion bursted quickly after the beginning).

Somehow Sam was not surprised. Hell, he hadn't even been worried, not really, not anymore after all those years he had been hunting with Dean. It seemed such an ordinary thing that his brother had returned with Cas from purgatory. Sam had returned, too, as if the pieces of the puzzle had suddenly started coming together again all by themselves when Bobby had called him exactly the right moment after he had sneaked away in the middle of the night from house he had started to think of as his home. It was the same night Dean had returned with Cas and of all the places they could have gone (and with Cas along you really could go anywhere) they went to Bobby’s and Bobby had called Sam when Dean had fallen to sleep of sofa and Cas left right next to him, standing in guard.

Here they were both or actually three now: Dean simply refusing to die and Sam just failing horribly in everything else but killing things and then, of course, there was Cas.

Things usually worked out when they we're together.

Sam watched out of the window with binoculars while Bobby spoke. They were upstairs where he could take a look at the garage and the junk yard, Sam’s duffel bag on the floor by his feet containing pretty much everything he owned. He was taking just a little sneak peek of his brother who was fixing a car that Bobby had given him to work on. Sam hadn't actually spoken with Dean yet, he felt pretty relaxed and willing to wait for him to come over the house to eat and see Impala parked at the front of the house.

Sam grinned himself when he heard Bobby say: “Couldn’t believe my eyes it was him, again.”

“I’d be more surprised if he hadn’t come back”, Sam said as he glanced at Bobby. “The guy is like trolls at Nethack, he just keeps on bouncing back.”

“What?” Bobby said, annoyed, mostly to himself. After short consideration he added: “Don’t tell me.”

Sam turned back to binoculars and his spying. “It’s just a game I used to play, Bobby.”

“Anyway, Sam, he insisted something to work on. I don’t think he’s okay and neither is that other weirdo.”

“Cas.”

“Yes, those two… morons are unnaturally fascinated about cars now… Cas—“

“I can see him now.”

“Hard to recognize, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. Where’s his _attire_?”

Cas really was looking like nothing he used to. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and sitting on some fold up chair, drinking beer and watching Dean work. And he had a beard.

“He’s drinking beer…” Sam muttered.

“Such a waste. Guy can drink us all to bankruptcy; he’s just doing it for the show. You know, trying to pass as a human. Walking and driving around, eating molecules. To Dean it’s all about fixing cars, I’m not sure what he’s up to but…” Bobby paused for a moment to rephrase his thoughts to words. Sam went silent too observing Cas standing up and looking something Dean was showing him. Cas was smiling, an actual smile which was startling. Then Cas raised his head and looked straight at Sam. _Oh fuck_ , Sam thought. He swallowed and put binoculars away.

“It’s apparently a thing now to give up hunting and being an angel.” Bobby continued.

“An actual job would be a new one for Dean. I don’t think he can keep up that act even for a week.”

“Talk about mid-life crises. Well, he’s holding on to harsh language, at least.”

“Let him have a try. It’ll end disastrously and he’ll be coming back.” Sam said sure of himself. Bobby changed in uncomfortable posture, like something bothered him and carefully not to look at Sam and studying the fading wallpaper he said: “I guess you had your disaster?”

“Seems I like normal life but normal life doesn’t like me.” Sam was smiling sheepishly, then he added: “You wouldn’t have a case, now, would you? Or beer? Did Cas already drink everything?”

“Maybe to the first and maybe to the other one too, we gotta check it out, Sam. They’ve been working on that car whole day and that means whole lotta beer.”

“Did Dean say anything about how they got out?”

“Not much. He seemed kinda sensitive about it and fuck me if I’m going to harass him to say anything. Just assuming it wasn’t fun. And Cas… Even if he told me something I wouldn’t understand half of it.” Bobby shrugged.

The Winchester way was to keep things to self until pressure grew unbearable. That’s how they got this far and that’s how they would probably get even further. Dean was now concentrating on that car on the junk yard, he didn’t think about the past or the future; it was all about two ordinary guys working on the car and drinking beer even if would be just for today, even if it would be only for hours.

But now that Sam was back it was only matter of time when they’d take a case. What else could they do? Unlike Dean, Sam really had enjoyed having a job, a home, a household pet and someone to share it all with. It had been like waking up from a life-long nightmare and finding yourself surrounded by everyday safety, trivial errands; cleaning, cooking, working, watching movies, kissing…

However, he was back to square one again; he’d better forget his delusions of ordinary life and the fastest way to do that would be taking a case.

“Now that you’re settled back”, Bobby said looking at Sam’s duffel at the floor, “We could go down to kitchen to see what I’ve burned up this time.”

“Let’s do that”, Sam answered. In small bedroom there was familiar scent and it was just overwhelming after a long while. It was – Sam had to admit – probably as close home as he could get.

Downstairs Sam hardly could concentrate on Bobby’s summary about the potential case; he went on fidgeting everything, he checked bookshelves, he sat on chairs, he peeked through curtains until Bobby told him to get hell out and see Dean. Sam left in an instant.

Dean had given up working with the car and had taken his own fold up chair and sat there peacefully with Cas. They weren’t talking, just sitting there in silence, Dean his eyes closed and Cas already looking at Sam when he arrived. Sam stopped for a moment to take a look at them. Cas stood up and gave that real smile of his that Sam had seen a while ago. Sam couldn’t help smiling back and then hug him.

“Cas, it’s so good to see you.”

“You too, Sam.” Cas said, standing rigidly in Sam’s embrace, carefully patting Sam’s back.

Sam reluctantly let go and faced then his brother still sitting in chair and smiling at him. Sam felt how air escaped his lungs.

“Dean…”

It was so good to see him too, _so very good_ to see that jackass.

There was Dean’s trademark smirk that let nothing show under it; whatever it was that had taken place in purgatory was meaningless, he was here like he never left, like nothing ever happened. Nothing had hurt him and now they were together again. Dean walked to Sam and hugged him so tight that for a moment Sam couldn’t catch his breath.

 

* * *

 

Back at the house they tried to eat Bobby’s cooking but then Dean went out to get beer – he just wanted to take a drive with Impala, Sam thought - and returned with some take out dinner for the night and impressive amount of beer and whiskey.

Around the kitchen table they talked about everything and anything unimportant, carefully avoiding the past year. Sam and Dean tried to get Cas drunk which Bobby harshly objected until giving in and getting into bed.

“How did you give up your coat? How could you?” Sam asked with a fake horror in his voice then more seriously he went on: “Really, Cas, where’s the coat?”

Cas gave a little stray smile. The liquor had softened him a bit. “That jacket is history.”

“It’s in the closet, if Batman ever returns”, Dean grinned.

“I’ve made so many mistakes... Seems despite my efforts to the opposite I only make everything worse. I rather am here with you, anyway.” Cas spoke absent-mindedly while pouring whiskey to three glasses that were waiting empty on the kitchen table.

“You can always stay with us, Cas.” Sam said and gave Cas’ shoulder a squeeze. “Did you get that car running?” Sam asked from Dean.

“Yeah. Older cars are nice to fix. We were listening good music and had few beers. It’s pretty nice weather too, not too cold and not too warm.”

“It’s very gentle fall this year.” Cas said.

“Bobby said you were going to do that… Working with cars…” Sam held his bottle of beer like a shield as if it protected him if Dean wasn’t in the mood of talking about the issue.

“Something to keep me preoccupied. I’m not interested in big things right now, Sam. I think we have had our fair share of them. Maybe some little routine case, in and out, could be on my list but high profile save the world things can someone else take care of for a while. We three have done enough, in good and bad… Maybe we should just concentrate on something else for a change; fix things, eat real food, sleep in real beds for more four or five hours a night… I’d like to go fishing for few days, relax for a moment.”

“…And give up hunting.” Sam ended his list.

“I thought about it but Cas here wants to be a hunter and he needs someone to help him get started.”

Cas smiled widely now and Sam had to laugh. “Really?”

“I’ll teach him.” Dean said. “He doesn’t even need help in the hardest part; he can just smite things to oblivion. It’s more about tracking down and, Cas…” now Dean was looking intently at Cas, showing a fork at him: “It’s about talking to people. We really should practice that.”

Cas nodded in agreement.

“Listen guys, Bobby had some case he mentioned. Maybe we should look into it? It was some woman from Baudette, Minnesota… Bobby said she was asking his help but when she heard that we were here she got really excited, like she knew us.”

“What was it about?” Dean asked.

“I wasn’t really paying attention, I just gotten here and… Um…” Sam said, embarrassed and pushed his plate around the table to distract him from the feeling, eyeing the plate discreetly. “Well, I thought that it is rare someone who we don’t know knows us and asks for help instead of some completely oblivious person who doesn’t appreciate help. At least we don’t need to wonder whether it is a case or not, right.”

“Oh, I don’t know. What do you say, Cas?” Dean said and gave a calculated look on Cas over his glass. “It’s up to you, angel.”

“Dean… Sam… I think we’ll take the case.”  Cas said formally, sitting up straight from his slouch.

“Alright, Cas. But if it is about saving the world you and Sam can take care of it and I’ll go fishing. You drive me to Minnesota, leave me on some lake and then pick me up when you’re done.”

 

* * *

 

 Later that night Sam woke up. His head was aching a bit and his bladder was about to burst. Damn beer. You drank one bottle and pissed out two. Drink the whole six pack and then some and you spend rest of the night in bathroom…

He got up from bed, staggered towards the door and went for the bathroom where there were surprisingly lights on and door open all the way. Well, that _really wasn’t_ the weirdest thing Sam had ever seen so he went in and almost had a heart attack finding Dean and Cas already there. Dean was still drunk and he was holding a razor and shaving down Cas’ beard. It looked just a tiny bit dangerous. Sam had to pee so he didn’t have the luxury to start wondering what was going on and instead aimed for porcelain god.

“Oh, god. I thought I’d explode.” Sam moaned. Dean was giving him the look but relaxed then and looked back at Cas: “Now you’re officially in the family, I’m shaving your beard while Sam takes a piss. Congratulations.”

“So, what are you guys doing still up this late?” Sam finally asked after finishing his business, washing his hands.

“Shaving Cas as you can see. The beard was really getting out of control.” Dean concentrated on shaving for a few moments and then confessed to Sam: “I was having nightmares and Cas woke me up and I thought I should drink more and do something to get that shit out of my head. Really wake up, you know.”

“He’s very hairy”, Sam pointed the beard all over at the floor and the sink.

“Yeah, I got to use electric shaver at first…”

“You gotta clean that up or first thing Bobby asks you at the morning is did you shave both his face and ass or something. Anyway, you’ll never see end of that once it starts.”

Dean’s hand stalled on Cas’ face. “You’re right, Sam. Go and see where he keeps vacuum cleaner.”

“You think Bobby even knows what a vacuum cleaner is?”

“Get a shovel.” Dean said quickly, answer coming from his spine.

“Get a what?” Sam laughed.

“I mean that thing, broom?”

“I can fix this. It’s not a problem.” Cas said amicably. Sam could see how sudden tension disappeared from Dean as he turned to look Cas and there it was again; the far too long stare. The two still had that odd platonic relationship of theirs. For what Sam knew of Cas was watching Dean sleep, he was wearing Deans clothes and apparently he also let Dean shave himself in the middle of the night and it calmed Dean down from his nightmares. Dean didn’t seem to care anymore what anyone might think of it or even bother hide any of it which was very unlike Dean. Sam thought it would have been more likely Dean to try to hide in a bath tub than just act normal during the whole bathroom episode.

“I’ll be back to bed, guys.” Sam said. He didn’t need anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Working title stick on and eventually I didn’t even want to make up proper title. Most of this is already (kind of) written, so update once in a week should be achievable. 
> 
> I’m a boring adult and I have a serious, responsible, stressful job and this fic will be my blowhole for now.
> 
> I’m not native English speaker (…or writer…) so I’d just love it if there’s someone out there with grammar pet peeve and not afraid to show it. Let me know what I did wrong if you were able to read this far! 
> 
> I always prefer the punishment. :D


End file.
